


Ředitelův portrét od Ziasudry

by bedrníka (pimpinella)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-26
Updated: 2007-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27389791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimpinella/pseuds/bedrn%C3%ADka
Summary: Harry si všiml, že Snape nedostal svůj portrét v ředitelně, a tak se rozhodl vzít záležitost do vlastních rukou, aneb pocta Snapeově smrti.





	Ředitelův portrét od Ziasudry

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Headmaster's Portrait](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5740300) by [Ziasudra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziasudra/pseuds/Ziasudra). 



> Poznámky překladatelky: Tak jako autorka i já jsem v roce 2007 cítila potřebu uctít Snapeovu smrt, než se vrhnu na povídky, ve kterých nezemře. (Ziasudra pak tuhle povídku znovuzveřejnila na AO3 v roce 2016 jako uctění památky Alana Rickaman.)

„Ne, oči má posazené hlouběji. Udělej je hrozivější.“ 

Přes plátno mávla tmavá ruka, doprovázená zamumlaným mazacím kouzlem. Potom se táž ruka znova chopila štětce, aby kolem už beztak moc uhlových očí nanesla další černou. „Co takhle?“ 

„Lepší. Vypadá to – počkej, ne dvě vrásky! Mezi očima má jen jednu kolmou vrásku. A ten kořen nosu, ten je –“ 

„No jo, no jo, já se snažím!“ 

„Promiň, Deane,“ zamumal Harry omluvně. „Jen chci, aby to bylo, jak má.“ 

Dean zabručel, ale nic víc neřekl a oba v tichosti pod dohledem ostatních portrétů v ředitelově pracovně pokračovali: Dean dával tvar rysům Severuse Snapea a Harry se mu díval pod ruku, ztracený v myšlenkách. 

Dean strávil aspoň patnáct minut na Snapeově nose, než štětec odmrštil. „Proč tohle vůbec děláš? Snape byl vždycky hrozný mizera. Neřekli ti Neville a Ginny, co Carrowovým dovolil, když byl ředitel?“ 

„On je ředitel,“ řekl Harry vzdorně, pevně. „Měl by mít portrét, tak jako všichni ředitelé v dějinách Bradavic.“ 

„Tak proč jsi si řekl _mně_ , abych ho udělal? Protože nikoho jiného nemůžeš najít, že jo? Nemáš, u koho si objednat portrét zrádce, zbabělce –“ 

„ _Není_ zbabělec!“ 

„Je _po smrti_ ,“ řekl Dean a Harry zbledl v obličeji. Neuvědomoval si, že o Snapeovi pořád ještě mluví v přítomném čase, jako kdyby Snapeovo tělo v téhle chvíli neodpočívalo (na Harryho neúnavné naléhání) v pokoji pod zemí, hned vedle opět zapečetěné bílé hrobky na bradavickém hřbitově. 

„Ukázal mi... něco, důležitou informaci, která mi pomohla dokončit Brumbálův úkol. Ne, Deane, poslouchej mě! Bez něj bychom nebyli vyhráli.“ 

„To neznamená, že ho musím mít rád,“ zamumlal Dean, znova zvedl štětec a udělal Snapeovi na portrétu zvlášť mračivá ústa. 

„Ne, to nemusíš.“ Harry se usmál a očima zabloudil k portrétu. Přesně takhle si Snapea pamatoval: profesor lektvarů a ředitel Zmijozelu, někdo, jehož ústa nebyla schopná jediného úsměvu. 

Harry se díval, jak Snapeův obličej nabývá tvaru: pevná čelist, obočí věčně svraštěné nelibostí, obrovský nos, nitkovité vlasy a vůbec hrozivý výraz, navždy zamrzlé v čase. Dean Snapea možná neměl rád, ale byl dobrý malíř a vybral ty pravé barvy, aby Snapeovu portrétu dodal přesně ten nažloutlý tón, který jeho kůže má – _měla_. Harry odolal náhlému nutkání natáhnout ruku a podobizny se dotknout. Barva je pořád ještě vlhká, řekl sám sobě. 

Krom toho, skutečný Snape je pryč a mluvit už nikdy nebude, ne na Deanově mudlovském portrétu. 

„Takže co bude příští školní rok?“ zeptal se Dean, mnohem uvolněnější, teď když měl Snapeovu tvář hotovou a věnoval se detailům jeho šatů, na které se škodolibou radostí přidával jeden knoflík za druhým. 

„Profesorka McGonagallová převezme roli ředitelky. Počítám, že většina učitelů se vrátí. Na obranu samozřejmě bude potřeba někdo nový.“ 

Dean se zasmál. „Jako vždycky.“ Udělal Snapeovi poslední knoflík, zářivě bílý proti černému hábitu. „Tak, hotovo!“ 

Harry se na portrét zadíval a srdce mu poskočilo, když uviděl tvář mámina nejlepšího kamaráda. „Ale jako učitel obrany nebyl špatný. Nejlepší, jakého jsme měli po Lupinovi. Věděl, o čem mluví, a učil mě nitrobranu a jak zavřít mysl... och!“ 

„Harry? Harry? Jsi v pořádku?“ 

Harry z ničeho nic vstal a popadl z ředitelova stolu prázdnou lahvičku. Došel k Brumbálově myslánce a nabral z ní něco, co vypadalo jako stříbřitý mlhavý mráček kapaliny. 

Vrátil se na svoje místo vedle Deana. Za pokus to stálo, přestože si byl jistý, že to před ním ještě nikdo neudělal. Vzpomínky přece byly součást lidského vědomí, že ano? S těmihle vzpomínkami se může rozloučit; všechno už si zapamatoval on _sám_. 

„Už ta barva uschla?“ zeptal se. 

Dean nad portrétem mávl hůlkou a pronesl krátké vysoušecí zaklínadlo. Z jeho pochybovačného výrazu Harry poznal, že mu došlo, o co se Harry pokouší. 

„Neboj, bude to fungovat,“ řekl. 

Klekl si a vylil poslední kousek Snapeova života, který měl, na místo kolem spánku Snapea z portrétu. Plátno stříbřitou mlhu rychle vstřebalo. Harry vytáhl hůlku z černého bezu, usilovně se soustředil na to, co chce, aby se stalo, a pravil: „ _Ennervate!_ “ 

Nic se nedělo. 

Harryho zaplavilo zklamání. Snapeovy oči byly dál uhlově černé, tmavé, ale bez jiskry života, kterou Harry tak často viděl projevit se v podobě nenávisti; Snapeova ústa, ač zamračená, nenutila vlasy na jeho zátylku naježit se nepříjemným pocitem, který byl vždycky předzvěstí, že se schyluje k jízlivosti. 

Dean došel ke dveřím. „No tak, Harry, už tak jsme tu byli dlouho.“ 

Harry s těžkým srdcem vstal. Snapeův portrét se stále ještě nepohnul... 

„Zítra se vrátíme, jestli budeš chtít. Ale nechci, aby ostatní měli strach.“ 

Harry se na portrét naposledy podíval (byl to snad záblesk, co se mu zdálo, že ve Snapeových očích zahlédl?) a neochotně Deana následoval dolů ze schodů. 

\------

„Mohl jsi říct aspoň ahoj, chlapče,“ řekl Brumbálův portrét a pobaveně jiskřícíma očima se díval dolů na portrét posledního ředitele. 

Snape na portrétu pevně zavřel oči. „Hu, strašlivě mě z toho spratka bolí hlava. Přísahám, že až příště vejde, tak -“ 

„Chvíli trvá, než se barva a kouzlo usadí. Nebude to bolet dlouho,“ řekl Brumbál bodře. „Pojď ke mně na návštěvu, dám ti citrónový bonbón.“ 

Snape se zamračil, i když srdce do toho dát nedokázal. Potter použil vzpomínky z jeho mládí i ty z nedávné minulosti; dokonalou směs síly a zkušeností. Cítil se mladší, svěžejší a k čertu s Albusem, že má pravdu - bolest hlavy už teď začínala ustupovat. 

Konečně, dlužil tomu klukovi poděkování. 

Zhluboka se nadechl a pomalu vydechl, vychutnávaje zdání života, které mu bylo dáno. Z ničeho nic se na Potterovu zítřejší návštěvu těšil.

\- konec -


End file.
